headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Child's Play film series Universal Monsters | films = | programs = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | comics = | characters = | related = Caretaker; Funeral; Funeral director }} A cemetery is a tract of land utilized specifically for the purposes of burial and interment of the dead; also known as a graveyard. Traditionally, the deceased are placed inside of a coffin and lowered six feet into the ground, which is then covered by layers of dirt. A stone marker called a tombstone is placed over the foot of the grave commemorating the individual who has died, usually with an inscription bearing their name, their date of birth and their date of death. Some may choose to have themselves and/or their loved ones interred in above ground tombs called crypts or mausoleums. In the ancient world, it was not entirely uncommon to find massive plots of land filled with structural tombs for the upper caste members of society. Such city-wide mass graves were also referred to as a''necropolis''. In television fiction, cemeteries appear most often in the horror and crime drama genres. In crime procedurals, funeral services are used as a stepping stone for the overall plot, which usually involves the untimely death of an individual, which in turn, governs the actions of the show's main protagonist(s). In such cases, Federal, state and local law enforcement agencies as well as forensics science teams investigate the cause of death, sometimes even to the point of filing a court order to have a body disinterred. Cemeteries of note Notes * Graveyard redirects to this page. Appearances Television * Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother - Graves of James and Ann Sommers. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth - Sunnydale Cemetery. * Charmed: Déjà Vu All Over Again - Funeral for Andy Trudeau. Films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Brides of Dracula * Dark Half, The * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Puppet Master II * Revenge of Frankenstein, The * Seed of Chucky * Son of Dracula Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Oakland Cemetery for Dave Clarson's funeral. * Batman 308 - S.T.A.R. Labs scientist bury the body of Mark Desmond at Gotham City Cemetery, but it comes back to life. * Batman Vol 3 58 - The Penguin goes to Gotham Gardens. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 - Daimon Hellstrom visits mother's grave at Greentown Cemetery. * Journey Into Mystery 1 - Man visits the grave of a loved one. * Kick-Ass 1 - Fantasy flashback. Dave Lizewski swears vengeance over his mother's grave. * Rising Stars 0 - Specials attend memorial service. * Tomb of Dracula 16 - Dracula rises at Highgate Cemetery. * Wonder Woman Vol 2 189 - Diana resurrected at cemetery; fights off demons. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 - Janey Belle sleeps in someone's grave. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 - Janey Belle summons corpses to fight zombie Walt. Novels * Dead Zone, The See also * Appearances of cemeteries References Gallery Cemetery.jpg Bat in cemetery.jpg George Stark RIP.jpg